


Ride the Bull

by mermaidkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidkat/pseuds/mermaidkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very Quick Scene about my reckless Meraad Adaar and his boyfriend Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Bull

Bull had realized that Meraad was very light on his feet, despite being one of the largest things currently walking around. Not that he wasn’t used to seeing nimble or quick qunari especially from his training, but he always found Meraad to be more than interesting to observe, it certainly helped that they were currently in a relationship of sorts. He provided the relief and pleasure that the Inquisitor needed, all the while receiving pleasure himself as his young and eager partner learned the ropes - both figuratively and literally. 

But one thing that Bull could never get used to was just how reckless the man who was supposed to be in charge of saving the world could actually be. Although he was an archer, typically a role served outside of the main flurry of fighting, Bull found on most occasions while in battle that the Inquisitor would be standing only a few feet away from him while in the fray. He thought several times to yell at him to back away but something about seeing him fully draw his arrow this close made him feel proud and sometimes aroused. But he’d have to quickly dismiss that since he needed to focus on fighting. 

Currently the Inquisitor’s party was traveling through the Storm Coast, and though there were few paths to follow between destinations, it still was not exactly a great idea to just jump off of a cliff just to cut down on the travel time. Something CLEARLY Meraad did not agree to as he jutted himself once again off a tall hill with no apparent regard for his landing. Bull only sighed loudly. A sentiment repeated by both Dorian and Cassandra. It wouldn’t be much of an Inquisition if they had to return back to Skyhold minus one Inquisitor because he jumped off a cliff and somehow didn’t stick the landing. 

Cassandra had scolded him many times over the manner, but he was stubborn stating that the quickest way to get to where he needed to go was straight and that scouting for paths took too much time. Though, she reminded him it would take significantly more time if he happen to… at best… break a leg and be forced to recover. Again, he didn’t listen. 

Once the other three finally caught up to Meraad who happily showed off some fresh kills they could use for dinner - Dorian shuddered at the gory display - Bull walked up close to him as they continued walking. 

“You know, every time you take a dive off one of those cliffs I think I lose a couple of days from my life.” Bull stated. 

“Oh? I thought you would have been used to it by now.” Meraad replied glancing briefly at his side towards the larger man. 

“Hah! I’m not sure that’s something you can exactly get used to.”

“Shokrakar used to say the same thing.”

“And yet he allowed it?”

“He said as long as I deliver he was fine with just about anything.”

“How practical.”

“Yup.”

“Well, if you do happen to break your leg, I’ll happily carry you around on my back while you recover. Plus good vantage point, right?” He laughed at the thought. 

“I’m not going to do that. Look like I’m riding some sort of steed into battle.” He snorted and punched Bull in the arm who only laughed harder. 

“What? I thought you liked riding the Bull! You usually do most nights anyway. Figure that’d be a familiar position for you. Besides when you do you let out this little sound-”

Meraad stopped in his tracks, Bull continued a few steps until he realized he was alone and turned back to see Meraad staring back at him in shock as Dorian and Cassandra, who were walking behind the two qunari arrived on both sides of the Inquisitor. He quickly looks at Cassandra who sighs and turns away from his eyes. 

Then he looks to Dorian who only smiles his wicked grin while adding “Canvas tents don’t do much in the way of silencing noises of… uh… activities, you know.”

Red quickly finds its way to Meraad’s cheeks and up to the tips of his pointed ears. He frowns deeply as he rushes up to Bull’s side with a glare, Dorian and Cassandra took the chance to retreat a few feet. Once he arrived in front of the wide smiling Bull, Meraad grabbed at his leather harness to pull him closer - as if the others couldn’t hear them anyway - and harshly whispered “I hope you have a good imagination because that’s all you’re going to get for a long time.”

He huffed, the red still painted across his grey skin as he pushed forward stomping off in front of his party. 

“Boss. Don’t be like that, Boss. Come on.” Bull called after the man, small bouts of laughter threatening to spill out at the display. 

Once the party was at the next Inquisition camp, it took a bit of pleading for him not to send the entire party back to Skyhold and travel with other companions. And even still a few more days until he allowed Bull to share his tent with him again. Though after that it didn’t take long until Cassandra and Dorian began to stock up on earplugs for their travels.


End file.
